Broken days
by destar09
Summary: This is Olivia and Lewis with a twist. Amanda is in this. How will it play out? Will Lewis get to her or not? Will there be O/A (Amanda/Olivia)The story is much better than the summary. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

****guys this is my first story I hope you like it. Most of my stories are related to Olivia benson. So I will keep going maybe. This is obviously based on surrender benson.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night. Olivia Was on her way home from her local grocery store. Her mind was full of thoughts of the Lewis trial. She got to her apartment building and got buzzed in by the person in the front desk. She walked over to the elevator and rode up to her floor. When she reached her floor she walked over to her door, fumbled with her keys and went inside. As she went to set her stuff on the counter She heard a russtle in the living rooms room. She walked into see Amanda naked, ducktaped to a chair.<p>

"welcome home, detective benson" Lewis said with a smirk. She he had to take in what's happending. She was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She froze

"Amanda what happened? Did he rape you?." Olivia asked. Amanda looked up at Olivia with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"not yet but I will. Don't worry you'll both get a turn." Lewis said grabbing olivia by her neck and pulled her to her to his chest. He looked Olivia in her eyes and said.

"See you when you wake up my dearest olivia with a perfect body." He said then he hither in the head with his gun and she was out cold

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but I wanted to see if I should write more. Did you like? If so give a good review. If you don't please give me constructive criticism. Thanks enjoy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like. It's longer because my last one was just a trial. **

* * *

><p>When Olivia came to she was naked, bound to a bed. She looked over at Lewis. Who was cutting off the duct tape from Amanda. He lifted Amanda by her arm and threw her to the foot of olivia's Bed. Lewis saw that Olivia was awake.<p>

"look who decided to join the party. We are just getting started."Olivia felt her heart sink when she realized where she was. She was with "The Beast".

"DO IT NOW. AMANDA."

Amanda didnt make any attempt to move. Then Lewis looked over at Olivia."Since you don't know what she is about to do I'll tell you. Shes going to lick and finer you until you have a sweet lesbian orgasam." Olivia looked down at Amanda to see amanda giving her eyes of sorrow. lewis pointed the gun at Olivia

"DO IT NOW OR I WILL KILL THIS SLUT. JUST THINK ABOUT HIWMANY GUYS SHES PICKED UP FROM THE BAR. You know wht Olovia I've been stalking you for a while and I dug up a little of your history. In Your file it states that you were raped by your moms boyfriend from age 4-12. Is that true. Olivia is that true?"She just looked away.

" Oh but I'm not done yet. Then is says from age 16-22 you were in an abusive relationship. With a tommy Stanton, right?" He just looked at her smiling. Then she started to silently cry.

"You say and I quote"He made me have sex with him every night. He would make me straddle him then he would be inside me. He beat me unconscious sometimes. He forced me to make love to him. He always left bruising on my thighs. He made me have sex with his friends." Lewis stopped talking and laughed.

"Olivia your so pathetic."Lewis laughed. Silence.

"Olivia do you want me to keep reading?" Olivia shook her furiously.

"You were almost raped in sealview correctional facility. You were raped three days ago. No wonder you wanted this job, you want to help people like you. I also saw that your the child of rape. Poor Olivia. how many times were you raped. Like over 100 times by ,your moms boyfriend, tommy, a mystery man, then me." Olivia was sobbing hysterically. The worst part was that Amanda was hearing all of Olivia history of sodomy, assault, abuse, and rape.

"We can see all the bruises on your thighs from your last rape. Alright Amanda do it now."shaking the gun into Olivia's direction.

Amanda slowly got on the bed and between Olivia's legs.

" Amanda don't do it. P-Please don't." Olivia cried "Just let him kill me. No Amanda." Amanda started to lick the area of inflamatiom, probably from her last rape. Amanda felt sorry but she couldn't be responsible for Olivias death. Then Amanda put two fingers in Olivia. Olivia let a whimper escape her mouth as Amanda thrusted inside her. 15 min later.

"Good girl Amanda. You must have had practice. Are you a lesbian Amanda?" Amanda stoped as Olivia squirted all over her face. Amanda didn't even responed.

"Tommy I told you to stop why do you always do that to me." Amanda started to cry. As she realized she brought back a painful flashback for her friend. Lewis grabbed amanda and said"Come on Amanda, let's leave her alone and we can have some fun." He started to untie Olivia. When he finished he handcuffed Olivia by the foot of the bed. He slowly started to undress. Amanda was revolted at the sight of Lewis semi-naked. Then Lewis tied Amanda's hand so she was doggie style one the bed. Leaving one of Amanda's hand to the top of the bed and left the other one free to support support. Then Lewis lifted her and moved under her so she was straddleing him.

"Please don't make me do this I'm a virgin. I'm sorry. Please Lewis." she said as warm salty teard ran down her face.

" Don't worry Amanda this won't hurt at all." He said as he thrusted inside of her. When he did Amanda let out a shriek of pain. "Oh wow, not bad for a virgin. Your so tight. You feel so good. Do you love it?" Lewis said pressing the gun to amandas temple. "Huh?"

" Yes." She lied. He pushed the gun harder into her temple. " I love it."

**How was that good, bad, please review. Thank you for whoever followed or faved. I feel like it sucks. Please R&R . ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes." She lied. He pushed the gun harder into her temple. "I love it."He stopped and grinned as he gave her an evil glare. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she whimpered in pain.

"I want you to make love to me Amanda. You need to do that or I will shoot Olivia." He let go of her wrist. _For olivia. She would do the same for me._ She thought to herself. She slowly started to move up and down on Lewis's member. She moved faster and faster. She hated herself for this.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Amanda your feel so good. Make me cum." She didn't like what he said. So she stopEd and started to cry. "Awwww, Amanda what does it hurt. Well i can give you something to cry about." he said as he thrusted upwards into her. Then he cam into her as she let out a small shriek. "Wow you might just be lucky enough to have my baby."

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR BABY. I HATE YOU." He stopped and looked at her in the eyes. He got out from under her and walked over to Olivia. He kissed the unconsious girl. He looked at his bloody member and looked at Amanda's bloody thighs. He put his pants and belt back on. Her face was covered in tears scared at what he woul do next.

"Maybe she'll get lucky too." Then he uncuffed olivia and dragged her in the living room by her wrists. He left Amanda there. Then he put her on the couch and she startled awake. He started to maul at her breasts and she was crying for someone to help her. She was fighting him so he stopped. He stopped and pulled his gun out and pointed it at her. He slowly walked to her, gun in hand.

"You are going to give me what I want or I will kill you and Amanda. I want you to get on your hands and knees on the couch." He said as he watched her carefully get on all fours. Then he came up behind her and put his fingers on her clit. Then he put his head down to her entrance and started to lick her. He then started to maul at her clit.

"Oww Lewis. Please stop it hurts." He began to bite at her clit. He stopped got up and walked over to her eyes, looked at her in her eyes and said.

"You taste really good. Your juices are so good. Want to taste mine?". He grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the floor. She looked in his cold eyes. He pulled her up and onto her knees. Then he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his bloody member and put it in her mouth and thrusted in her mouth until her mouth filled with a warm salty fluid. She started to choke.

"SWALLOW." She swallowed. When she was done he threw her on the floor.

Meanwhile in Olivia's room, Amanda was looking around and saw a house phone. Then she slipped her tiny wrists out of the handcuffs. She's ran over to the phone and dialed 911.

"911. Where's your emergency?


End file.
